Dead or Alive
by TamoumatheStarWarrior
Summary: This is different than you may think. Relena is a different person is this story. Just an FYI. Relena taking on powers from with ingoes to help her friends, and she meets with someone she did not expect... Who is this person, and why is she hearing ev


Disclaimer: I don't own the GW pilots or Relena...I own every one else...

Dead or Alive

"Where am I? I can't move. What is going on? I can't see. I can only hear. What is going on? Why can't I see?"

The darkness was bad. I just wondered. I heard talking. I wasn't sure who they were though. They were arguing about something.

"That isn't true! I am very upset! Do you think I wanted this to happen?" One of them said.

"Trowa you know you had your chance. Now that's she's gone you think that she come back?"

Trowa? He's upset? How come....Who's gone? What is going on?

"I just wish I had another chance to tell her how I feel...felt. And tell her that I would protect her for all times. I want to kiss her and hug her...and now since I can't I don't know what to do."

If that's Trowa then who is the other person?

"Trowa I do wish you cheer up. I don't want to see you like this. She wouldn't allow it. You know that. She would want you to be happy for her. I just wish that I can bring her back for you. Since she was the only one to make you smile."

"Ohh.... Relena.. I wish you were here. I wish that you would have listened too me. I knew I should have never left her side. She was the one thing I really cared about. What am I going to do without her here?" 

I gasped. Me? I....I...I shook my head. But that's not possible! Trowa I'm here.. I will never leave you! Why can't you hear me? Who is this person you are with?

"Quatre I don't know what to do. Should I go on without her or should I try to bring her back? I know that once the others hear of this they are all going to be upset. She was always there when we needed her. She had this way of knowing when to help us and when to call us to talk. Just the way she talked was great. She was so insist of taking her along on everything. She was willing to risk her life for us..."

"Trowa she lost her life because of it. She was one of those people you can't ever forget."

Wow...I lost my life because I wanted to help out the one I loved. This is very bad...I can feel myself and now I am gone...dead...I don't understand.

"Hey Trowa! Hey Quatre!" He looks at the two. "what's up with you two? And where's Relena?"

"Duo... Relena's dead. She wa..."

Duo was shocked. "No way! That can't be. She was so full of love and especially for you Trowa. She and I had a long talk one night and she told me that if this ever happened...she wanted me to tell you that she loved you and she will always be right by your side holding your hand for all times."

"Duo...Relena was helping us in a fight and she had the choice of staying with me or going on her own and fight. She chose to fight alone and she went and as she fought...

...

In the second lunar base...

"Relena are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean you could have one of us go with you." Quatre said.

"I appiciate everything you have done for me...and I will never forget it! But I want to return the favor. Please let me do this. I promise nothing will happen I have to go in and get this over with. And they said they wanted too see me. My good friend is in trouble and I want to go and help him. Please guys let me go do this. I will come back as soon as I can." Relena said.

Trowa said nothing. Then he looked up and saw something in her eyes that he never noticed. It was a sense of kindness that he had seen but stronger than before. He loved her ever since he met her. He was always silent around her but he did smile in front of her. That was a great thing...no one else made him smile like she did.

"Let her go and I will go with her to make sure nothing will happen to her." Trowa said.

Relena was shocked. She looked over to Trowa and smiled. "Trowa, I want to tell you that I will be fine. I have to go and do this." She grabs his hands and starts to blush. She looks into his eyes. "I will be fine my best friend needs me. I will come back. I promise. I am not afraid of what's out there, but I am scared that if I don't go my friend will die and I can't have that. I have to go Trowa."

The fight was getting worse. The guards were multiplying. "Ok. I have to go now if I am going to make it." She kissed him on the cheek and pushed herself away. As she looked back she smiled and turned and disappeared.

"Trowa you had better watch her." He heard someone said. "I don't like the fact that she is alone on this fight. Go after her Trowa." 

Trowa looked up and saw a Taurus. Then he saw the pilot of the suit. It was Noin. "I'll take care of things here you go and help her."

Trowa nodded. He took off in the direction that she had gone. "You sure he'll be able to find her?" Quatre asked Noin.

"I sure hope so Quatre. I hope so."

...

The main control room...

A blast from a cannon fired and the smoke was good enough to see. "You think that you can help yourself? Why do you even try?" Hokanin had a gun and blasted it at Relena.

She dodged it and attacked with a fireball. He dodged it and fired. It hit her right shoulder and he laughed. She grabbed her shoulder and grunted. "Really you are pathetic! You are not going to win this one. I will become champion. Everyone will hear about me. I, Hokanin Misaki killed the great sorceress Relena and she didn't even put up a fight. I will go down in history!" He laughed.

Trowa saw the smoke and headed in that direction. Hang on Relena...I'm coming! He thought. He finally arrived and heard another blast. "You are going to pay for all my pain!" Hokanin yelled.

Trowa saw Relena she was lying on the ground. Trowa got out of Heavyarms and went to her side. He looked at her. He saw the blood from her shoulder and he quickly got a cloth and treated it. He looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and she was having trouble breathing. Trowa picked her up and headed toward Heavyarms. "Where do you think you are going with her! She has to be finished off!" Hokanin yelled at Trowa.

Trowa put her in Heavyarms gently and he kissed her on the cheek and whispered "I love you." He went back. With his gun in hand and was angry with this guy. "You shouldn't have done that..." Trowa said to him. "You messed with the wrong person!" He fired at him and Hokanin didn't move. Trowa kept coming forward. "You shouldn't have done THAT!!!" Trowa aimed his gun at him and he fired. Hokanin tried to move but couldn't. Trowa's shot was dead on. He had killed him.

"I told you. You shouldn't have done that." Trowa returned to Heavyarms and held her in his arms. She woke up and looked at him. "Tr...owa..." she said struggling to talk.

"I'm here." He put his hand on her face outlining it with his fingers. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Tr...owa..." the intercom was staticy "Co...me...in....Tr...owa..."

"This is Trowa. I have her but she's injured. We need to get her to the hospital."

"okay It's all clear out here...you can bring her." Noin replied.

"I'm going to have her with me." Trowa said. He got in and bulked in and had her on his lap. He took off and made it out of there just before the base blew up.

...

Space... 

"Relena...please hang on. You can make it. I know it." Trowa said to her.

"Tr....owa...I...have...t..o...t..e...ll...y..o..u..s..o..m..e..t..h..i..n..g.." Her words were getting softer.

"Look we're here." Trowa said.

She looked and just sighed.

...

Space Hospital...

Trowa, Quatre, and Noin were waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them that she was going too be alright. It has already been two hours and Trowa was worrying. "Don't worry Trowa...She'll be alright." Noin said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Finally after a few more hours the doctor came out and addressed Trowa. "Mr. Barton. this is not easy too tell you. But Relena is resting in her room right now. But she is not going to survive this next night. I am so sorry."

Trowa just nodded and followed the doctor to her room. Quatre and Noin were there as well. Trowa went to the side of her bed. He sat on the chair right next to her bed. She woke up and looked around. She saw Trowa. She tried to smile. Trowa smiled at her and held her hand. "I will be right here. I promise." He said.

"I will always be with you Trowa. I will never leave your side." She closed her eyes and her clenched hand that was with Trowa's loosened and she passed away.

Trowa tried to not show his feelings but he couldn't help it. He started to cry. Quatre and Noin both lowered their heads and put a hand on Trowa's shoulders. 

...

back to the darkness...

"Ohh...that's what happened." Duo said. "I feel really bad...I am sorry Trowa. I wish I was there to help you."

"It's okay Duo. That's the only time that I cried."

"I know that we will be together one day. But until that day comes I will always have her memory."

Finally the light shows in her eyes. She sees Trowa, Quatre, and Duo standing at her grave. She makes the wind blow and she can quickly say "I love you." to Trowa and he will know who it is from.

The boys bowed and said their goodbyes and started to leave. Trowa looked at her grave and put red roses leaning on the tombstone. "I love you so much. Nothing will ever change my mind about that. We will be together one day. I promise." The wind blew again and he heard her voice. "I love you Trowa."

Trowa smiled a little and walked away from the grave. 


End file.
